Bendy vs Inkling
Description This is JohnVader31's 10th OMM. This battle is between Bendy from Bendy and the ink machine and the Inkling from Splatoon. This battle will take place in Bendy's animation studio. One Minute Melee Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds. 2 fighters, no research, 60 seconds MELEE!!! Pre fight Out side of Bendy's animation studio two Inklings where playing with each other. One of the Inklings went inside Bendy animation studio expecting it to be abandoned. The Inkling got out her ink gun and blasted it to see if anyone was there. Then a girl came out to cheek what is going on, this girl is Alice Angel. The Inkling shot Alice Angel until she went on the floor and died. Then Bendy came out and the first things he saw was a stranger with a gun that has orange ink coming out and Alice Angel dead on the floor with orange splats all over her. Bendy was angry. Live or die, FIGHT!!! 60 sec The Inkling started to shoot Bendy but Bendy became a black puddle on the floor. The Inkling was confused, it fought that it killed Bendy. Then Bendy emerged from the floor behind the Inkling with a axe in his hand. The Inkling tried to shoot Bendy again but Bendy countered the inky blasts with his axe. 50 sec Bendy ran up to the Inkling with his axe to whack the Inkling with it but the Inkling became a squid like creature and started creating a orange trial of ink wherever it went. The Inkling became a human again and thought that Bendy was gone. The Inkling saw a wooden cut out with Bendy on them. 40 sec The Inkling shot all the wooden cut outs. All except one broke in the first shot. The one that didn't brake wasn't wooden but it was the real Bendy. Bendy summoned a bunch of ink monsters to kill the Inkling. One attacked the Inkling, the Inkling hissed in pain. The Inkling killed all the ink monsters. 30 sec The Inkling saw Bendy run away. the inkling followed Bendy until it found more ink monsters and wooden cut outs. The Inkling destroyed all the ink monsters and wooden cut outs. 20 sec The inkling found a room with a machine behind planks of wood. The Inkling walked up to the room as slow as it can. As it got close to the room Bendy jump scared it. Bendy didn't look the same though, it was Monster Bendy. Monster Bendy scratched the Inkling and the Inkling fell on the floor. 10 sec The floor started to flood with black ink. The Inkling was slowly dying. The Inkling wasn't going to give up but Bendy cut off the Inklings head with his axe killing the Inkling. K.O Post fight The animation studio was all inky, orange and black. Bendy sighed. Results This melees winner is Bendy Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees